NO ONE'S SAFE!
by Penguin11290
Summary: The New Directions and other characters one by one are dropping like flies! Warning: Many Characters Deaths and various accidents!
1. Chapter 1 Man in the Mirror

**Author's Note: Warning! Fan's of Karofsky will not like the first two chapters! Should probably be avoided! **

Karofsky sat on his bed staring fondly at a McKinley High yearbook; even though Kurt's face had been defaced Karofsky couldn't help but smile at it. The last few days had been hell for him, the love of his life had rejected him and now everyone at school knew he was gay. According to everyone's Facebook status he was the scum of the earth. He felt as if everything was crumbling around him. In his own mind he himself knew he was truly scum. Actually he felt lower then scum, he finally knew all the pain his love Kurt had felt when he was tormenting him. How scared Kurt must have felt every time he saw Karofsky.

Now for the first time in a long time Karofsky himself was truly terrified. Terrified of what his parents would say, when the word got around to them. He had already faced the rejection of Kurt and he knew he couldn't handle his heart being broken by his own parents. Not after all they'd been through as a family. It was his greatest fear, and he knew they soon would hear.

He hated being scared it made him feel weak, weak like a child. Karofsky was not a child and he hated feeling like one so helpless, so alone. He needed to find a way to gain back control of the situation, but that was it he couldn't find a way to gain back control. He was so use to always being in control, and now he was powerless. The tears began to roll down his cheeks, he hadn't cried since he was ten when his dog Cash had to be put down. Now he was crying all the time. "Get ahold of yourself you're not a little girl, so stop acting like one" he said to himself.

He stood up dropping the year book to the floor. Then he walked himself into his bathroom and went straight to the sink. He turned the knobs and shoved his head under the cold rushing water. It felt good it calmed him a bit. He turned off the water and looked up into the mirror. "Your pathetic and you make me sick" he said to himself. "You're such a weakling, a coward it's time to face the music" he said yelling at himself in the mirror no. "It's time you end this don't you think, and take back control so you never have to feel this pain again". "But how" Karofsky said. "You know how the" Karofsky in the mirror said. Karofsky swallowed hard, he could feel a large lump in his throat. "It will be easy and it will only hurt for a while, then it's all over. Then you will never have to feel pain or rejection again, and besides you've already faced so much pain what's a little more?" said the Karofsky in the mirror. Karofsky nodded at himself in the mirror, he was right it was the only way he could regain control and he would do it.


	2. Chapter 2 Spare Key

Karofsky was now sitting in front of Kurt house in his father's black SUV with its tinted windows slightly cracked, and the radio on. He knew Kurt wouldn't recognize his father's car, and he wanted to have one last look at Kurt maybe even hear his voice. Just a glance at him would be enough though and then he could die with a smile upon his face. He had now been sitting outside Kurt's house for an hour waiting to see Kurt. He was beginning to wonder if he should come back another day when he finally saw Kurt storm out of his house followed by Finn. Karofsky turned down his radio so he could hear what they were saying. (Not that it was too hard because the two of them were practically screaming at each other.)

Finn "I'm just saying Kurt maybe you should tell Blain about what Karofsky did on Valentine's Day for you". Kurt "Finn just shut up I can't tell Blain you know how he thinks of Karofsky. If I told him he would freak he already thinks he's stocking me!" Finn speaking with more force "Look Kurt I know, but you know maybe Blain has a point. I think Karofsky is losing it, I ran into him yesterday at the dinner he looks like a total wreck. I mean when I looked into his eyes it was like there was no life left in them, he looks pretty fucked up. Then you say he's been calling and texting you nonstop for the last two days. Kurt something's not right about him".

Kurt "Don't you think I know that Finn, I'm not fucking stupid. That's why I haven't responded to anything he's sent me."

"But Kurt this is getting serious maybe ignoring him is not enough."

Kurt "It is fine for now, it's not that bad honestly. If it continues I'll have a talk with my father in the meantime keep your mouth shut around Blain, knowing him he'll want to call the cops about this."

Finn "and rightly he should with all those creepy messages he's been leaving you."

Kurt "just stop Finn; I know what I'm doing."

Finn looks up suddenly seeing the black SUV," how long has that car been parked there?"

Kurt "I think it pulled up just after I got home why?"

Karofsky starts the car up and drives off in a hurry. He couldn't believe his luck not only did he get to see Kurt one last time but he got to hear his sweet voice as well. He knew now he could leave this world behind.

He waited till Kurt and the rest of his family left the house that night to begin taking back his control. The whole Hummel household went to see Finn play a football game and Blain had joined them and they were sure to be out for a long while. Karofsky then made his move. He went up to the house and scanned the rock bed next to the porch. He found a particularly large rock and picked it up. He took a key out of it and placed it back where it was. Most people had these now days.

Karofsky put the key into the lock and turned it. He then creaked open the door, the place looked so empty to him. He rushed to the kitchen and found what he was looking for, then hurried off to Kurt's bed room. He didn't even look around the room but headed straight for Kurt's closet, he made himself as comfortable as possible in a space where there was room for him. He had to admit Kurt had a lot of clothes and shoes for that matter. There was barley any room in the closet for him. He placed a note on the floor next to him. Then he took the knife he had grabbed out of the kitchen and looked. "Forgive me" he said. He then took the knife to his face and cut tear drops into it. It barley stung he was feeling so numb now. Then he took the knife up and slid it all the way up both of his fore arms. The blood poured out and he knew it only be a matter of time. He laid back and let death come to him the whole time smiling. He had never felt happier just to be done and to finally get away from his torture.

Kurt woke up the next morning and headed to his closet to get changed. He could now smell a foul odder coming out of it.

"Ugh what is that god awful smell"? He swung the closet door opened then screamed.


	3. Chapter 3 Fetal Position

Finn was in his room lifting some weights, when he heard a blood curdling scream come out of his step brother's room. At first Finn thought Kurt was screaming about another bird flying and crashing into his window again, but then he realized the utter terror in the scream. He rushed up to Kurt's bed room and flung open the door.

Kurt was laying in the fetal position rocking, and sobbing hysterically.

"Kurt what's wrong?" Finn asked. Kurt stretched out his arm and pointed at the closet.

Finn looked over to where Kurt was pointing and then immediately turned and vomited; he couldn't believe what he was seeing. Finn had never felt so sick in his entire life. There in the corner of Kurt's neatly kept closet was Karofsky's dead body smiling up at them with dried blood all over him.

Mr. Shue had called the entire glee club for a mandatory emergency meeting that evening, and Blaine was beginning to wonder why. He also was wondering why his boyfriend hadn't showed up for classes earlier that day, and why his step brother hadn't either. He was getting worried especially since Kurt wasn't responding to any of his texts or calls. What could be going on?

"Rachel have you heard from Finn at all today?" Rachel shook her head no, and then Mr. Shue walked through the choir room doors.

"Mr. Shue what the fuck is going on?" Santana asked nail file in hand shaping her nails.

"Well I was just about to get to that. I have some quite unsettling news for you all, and your parents agreed it best if you found out this way" Mr. Shue said.

Rachel "Oh god am I disqualified from preforming again, so now were guaranteed to lose at regionals". Everyone in glee club glared at her.

Puck the voice of reason today; "Not everything in the world revolves around you Rachel if it did I would of offed myself years ago."

Mr. Shue "Um Puck…." he trails off. "Well I guess I should just tell you then. Last night Dave Karofsky committed suicide and was found this morning in the Hummel house by Kurt". Blaine hearing those words bolted straight upright shook his head and then ran out of the room. No one really seemed to notice though as they were all in a state of shock from the news.

Mercedes the first one to break the awkward silence "Poor Karofsky, poor Kurt and Finn".

Mr. Shue speaking up again "That's why I held this meeting today Finn and Kurt are coming in a while to talk and share their feelings about this tragedy. After what they have gone through today they could really use your love and support and I want you to all feel free to discuss your feelings as well". The choir room doors open suddenly and Finn and Kurt step in.


	4. Chapter 4 broken glass

Blaine couldn't believe what he was hearing; everything in his mind was backwards. Everything around him was a blur, he didn't know exactly where he was going or why. He was just running away. Running away from his feelings, he couldn't take it anymore. He saw a gleam of light off one of the class room door's windows he rushed over to it.

In his brain Blaine was screaming STOP, but before he could physically make himself stop it had already happened. His hand was already on the other side of the door dripping with blood. He pulled it back through the window on the door and ran to the auditorium. He went directly up on the stage and went behind the curtains. He sunk down to his knees and began screaming at the stage floor and hitting his fists against it. After what seemed like hours (but was probably only minutes) he stopped screaming and began crying hunched over on the stage floor.

About half an hour later Kurt walked into the auditorium he wanted to get away from the rest of the glee club he couldn't stand it anymore, people feeling sorry for him. He hated that, especially since they should be feeling sorry for Karofsky not him. At least that's how he felt. He sat down on one of the seats close to the stage when he heard what sounded like someone crying behind the curtains.

"Blaine is that you?" Kurt asked as he walked up to the stage.

Blaine does not answer; Kurt notices little drops of crimson color surrounding Blaine, Kurt kneels down next to Blaine and places his hand on his back.

"Blaine, what's wrong?"

With Kurt's voice shocking him into reality, Blaine sits upright. "Are you ok? I have never seen you this upset before?" Kurt then puts his hand on top of Blaine's in a comforting manner; Blaine quickly pulls his hand away from Kurt, inhaling sharply in pain. Kurt looks down at Blaine's hands and notices pieces of glass sticking out of his hand. Kurt reaches out for Blaine hand again, but Blaine rolls down his sleeve so Kurt can't see it.

"What happened to you hand?" Kurt asked shockingly

"It's nothing Kurt, Are you ok? I heard about Karofsky."

"Clearly it's not nothing you're bleeding! Stop trying to change to subject."

"I'm not changing the subject! I really want to know how you are feeling."

Kurt notices a different look in Blaine's eye that isn't normally there, a look that scared Kurt.

"I'm fine, you should get that hand looked at." Kurt said shakily

"There is nothing wrong with my hand" Blaine says defensively "So Kurt, if you're ok I would really like to be left alone."

"Blaine, I am not leaving you alone until you tell me what the hell is going on."

Blaine sits quietly looking anywhere but at Kurt, after a few minutes he takes a deep sigh "I never wanted you to find out like this or at all for that matter."


	5. Chapter 5 Misery

**Fans of Blaine don't worry, he DOESN'T die! **

"_I never wanted you to find out like this or at all for that matter."_

"What are you talking about Blaine?"

Blaine didn't say anything; he just rolled up his sleeve, revealing his whole arm. Kurt just stared at his cut up hand not noticing all the other scars on his arm. Blaine gave his hand to Kurt; Kurt stared down at Blaine's hand and asked him "Do you think maybe we should take the glass out?"

"Stop staring at my hand and look at my arm" Blaine rolled up his other sleeve, Kurt give him a glance of confusion. He then stares down at Blaine's arms and starts to notice scars running up and down Blaine's forearms. "How….." Kurt wondered how he could never notice so many scars on Blaine's arms before. Blaine could see the confusion upon Kurt's face.

"When I wear short sleeves I cover them up with make-up." Then Blaine took off his shirt, revealing the rest of the scars on his body.

Kurt looked up and down Blaine's body, he could see small shallow cuts and deep large slashes all over. Now that he thought about it he'd never seen Blaine without his shirt on.

"O Blaine…" Kurt murmured, almost stuttering he asked "Did you try to…"

Blaine turns his head away from Kurt, avoiding eye contact. Blaine not really wanting to answer "I attempted to once"

"O Blaine did you really…"

"Yes Kurt, I suffered from depression and anger issues."

Kurt stares awkwardly at Blaine, studying every scar his eyes can make out. He utters with hesitation, "But I've never seen you angry at anyone."

"I don't get angry with people, I get angry with myself. I bottle up all my emotions until I can't take it anymore. Then I have to let me emotions out, I let them out on myself Kurt. It's the only way I know how to deal with my feelings sometimes." Blaine was shaking now, he could hardly believe the words that were pouring out of his own mouth.

Kurt continues to stare not quite knowing what to say to Blaine. Finally mustering enough courage he spoke "I didn't realize" was all he manage to get out. His throat felt so dry all of the sudden, he realized tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"Kurt please don't cry, you know I can't stand to see you cry." Blaine grabs his shirt and wipes it against Kurt's cheek, wiping away his tears. "I didn't mean to make you cry, but you found out.

"Blaine I want to know how and why you would ever want to do that to yourself." Making Blaine look him in the yes. "Please make me understand, I want to be here for you. Just like I would want you to be there for me."

Blaine gulps hard "I guess you deserve to know, but it's not a pretty story. I'll tell it to you under one condition that you don't tell anyone."

"I won't, I promise" Kurt replied

"Do you remember me telling you that I was bullied before I went to Dalton?" Kurt nodded. "Well I never told you how bad it was. After people found out I was gay, I was tormented and teased by this one bully nonstop. His name was Jason, he was always after me." Blaine's hands clenched into fist, causing the glass in his right hand to go in deeper, causing fresh blood to bleed out. Kurt cringes at the sight of fresh blood and grabs Blaine's shirt and wraps it around his wounded hand.

"He told me every day I was a piece of shit and that I was a waste of space on the face of the earth. At first his words didn't affect me, but when all of my friends started snubbing me and teasing me. His words began to take a toll on me. Even my best friend couldn't accept got me to the point where I would say to him that I was a piece of shit and a waste of space. After saying this every day to myself and to Jason for about two weeks I couldn't handle it, I broke. At first it only started with a little cut, just to ease some of the pressure. Then it became much deeper cuts, I lost my will to live. I was so angry at myself for being the way I am and tired of feeling guilty for it, I couldn't accept myself and no one could accept me."

"My best friend's dad was a hunter; he brought me his father's hunting knife on day at school. He told me "why don't you just do us all a favor and just end this nightmare." So that's what I tried to do. So I went into the girl's bathroom, because the guys would beat the shit out of my whenever I tried to enter the boy's bathroom, I told myself there was no reason for me to live. None of my friends wanted me around anymore and I couldn't see my family accepting me either. So I took the hunting knife and looking in the mirror I got so angry with myself that I pressed it into my skin. I made deep slashes into the entire upper half of my body, except for my face, thinking my parents would want an open casket, if they cared. When I finally started seeing the blood I knew I was ready. I took the blade up one more time and pushed it in deep into my wrist and drew it up my arm, and then I did the same to the other arm. I passed out soon after that. One of the girls came in and saw me laying there and screamed, and went to get help."

"I came to in a hospital bed, my parents were there crying. They told me that they loved me and nothing would ever change that, then the doctor came in. He told me I was lucky and that I had cut through the veins on my arms and bled out. To tell you the truth I was still angry with myself and every once in a while I slip. They have my in therapy to help me deal with these issues now. But after hearing about Karofsky today, all my emotions just came flooding back. "

"Let's get you to the hospital" Kurt said


	6. Chapter 6 Under the Sea

**AN: I wanted it to be a whale. But it was a dumb idea.**

It had been about a month after Karofsky's suicide, and things were starting to return back to normal. After all they had been through in the last month, Tina was glad to take the glee club out for a little fun. She wanted to pull everyone out of this funk they were all in, she especially wanted to cheer up Blaine and Kurt, who have seem to have grown closer together, yet farther away from the rest of the glee club. Ever since Blaine had somehow managed to get his right hand caught in a car door him and Kurt seemed to be inseparable. Kurt seemed to baby Blaine in Tina's mind, constantly asking to check his wounds.

Tina had decided that a trip to the beach was well in order. They had picked the perfect day to go to the beach. The sun was shining and the water was nice and refreshing. Everyone looked like they were having a good time. Even Blaine and Kurt seem to be having fun, even though Blaine refused to take off his short sleeve t-shirt or go into the water. Tina just figured Blaine was being modest and didn't want to get salt water in his bandage hand. Tina decided to head into the water to play marco polo with the rest of the glee club, only Kurt and Blaine were left on the beach.

Puck was yelling "Marco" and the rest of the glee club could be heard saying "polo", Puck dived under the water and started chasing the glee club members. He was only inches away from Tina when he dived under the water to get away from him. All of the sudden Tina felt a tug on her leg she turned around to face Puck, but instead of facing Puck she was facing a huge dorsal fin sticking out of the water. Tina now began to feel a sharp pain. Shock ran threw her entire body, as the water around her began to turn red. She let out a scream just before she was dragged under the water.

Puck couldn't understand what was happening he swore Tina had just been right in front of him, and had he just heard a scream? What was going on? He stuck he head out of the water and opened his eyes and saw that the water around him was no longer clear but reddish brown and then he saw the fin. He swam to the shore line as fast as he possibly could never in his life had he swam so fast. He reached the shore with a sigh of relief then yelled for everyone to get out of the water.

Kurt and Blaine were sitting on the beach and Kurt was staring at Blaine very closely checking to make sure there were no fresh wounds upon him. When he heard Puck screaming for everyone to get out of the water, he couldn't see what was going on but he could tell by Puck's voice that something was seriously wrong. Soon everyone was out of the water.

"Is everyone ok?" Puck asked

"Yes, everyone's fine. What's going on?" Finn said

"I just saw this huge ass dorsal fin sticking out of the water. I'm sure it was a shark."

Rachel clinging to Finn "A shark?"

"Wait a minute, where's Tina?" asks Mike

"o shit, I thought I saw blood in the water." Puck said

"O my god!" Rachel yelled

Finn and Puck raced back into the water, but realized that they could neither see Tina or the shark, so headed back for the shore.

Artie already had 911 dialed on his cell phone. When the police showed up they told everybody by now all they could hope for was to find some remains. Everyone in glee club was crushed at hearing this heart breaking news.

Tina's body was never found, but a rogue white shark was killed about a week and a half later, with a necklace of Tina's inside its stomach.


	7. Chapter 7 MR Fuzzbucket

NO ONES SAFE part 7

Rachel was beginning to get frustrated; no one seemed to be paying any attention to her anymore. Rachel craved attention, even if it was negative attention. Ever since Karofsky's death every ones attention had shifted from her and now with Tina's incident no one seemed to care that she existed. Rachel was desperate to regain the glee clubs focus back on her but how? Then it hit her if everyone was so concerned with death, she would have to stage her own. That was sure to get their attention back on her. She began to contemplate in her mind just how she would do this. Just like her, her death would have to be over the top and flawless.

Kurt and Blaine were holding hands walking into the choir room; they were each holding a bright red rose that had been left on their lockers with a note. The note told them to go to the choir room. The note had been in Rachel's handwriting. Walking into the choir room they were surprised to see the rest of the glee club members there as well, each holding a red rose.

"You got one to, huh?" Puck says while twirling a red rose around in his hand.

"What crap is Rachel trying to pull now?" Santana asked

Kurt stunned "I'm not really sure"

Britney says blatantly "Maybe she wants to make mad passionate love to all of us. At least whenever someone gives me flowers and a teddy bear that's what they normally are expecting in return." 

Santa horrified by Britney "Britt" 

The rest of the glee club sort of chuckle at Britney's remark. 

Kurt rethinking Britney's words "Wait did you say a teddy bear?"

"Yeah a teddy bear, but if Rachel thinks I'm going to sleep with her and the entire glee club for one measly teddy bear she is wrong. Well I guess maybe if it was a giant teddy bear, but it would have to sing too." Britney says while looking at her nails.

"Rachel gave you a teddy bear Britney?" Asks Kurt confused.

"Yes I've already given him a name, it's Mr. Fuzzbucket." Britney says now reaching for her backpack. She brings out a white teddy bear wearing a red ribbon around its neck and holding a red cd case in its paw.

"Here he is." Britney says gleefully. "He's a party bear; he even came with his own jams." 

Everyone in glee club just stares baffled by Britney.

"Britt can we see what has on his CD." Santana says in a babying way. 

"Well as long as you gives it back before we leave. has got to get his dance on before he can go to sleep at night." Britney says. 

"Will give it back I promise okay." Santana says while taking the CD out of the bear's paw. She walks over to the CD player and is about to put the CD in when she hears the choir room door handle jiggle. 


	8. Chapter 8 Every rose has it's thorn

The door opens and Mr. Shue steps in along with Jessie.  
>Mr. Shue not expecting to see the rest of the glee cast there "What's going on there is no glee club meeting today.<br>"Mr. Shue well we all got a note and rose telling us to meet in here from Rachel." Mercedes explains.  
>"What's he doing here?" Finn growls looking at Jessie.<br>Mr. Shue "Well… um… You see Jessie has changed his ways. I know you may not believe that now but trust him, give him just a little time, you'll see."  
>"We trusted him last time and we basically got spit in our faces for it." Finn yells.<br>"Trust me Finn he's changed, please just try to give him one last chance" Mr. Shue says looking desperately at his glee club members.  
>"Mr. Shue its okay I understand why they hate me so much and I can't say I blame them for it. After the way I treated them they have every right to be upset. I was a jerk and I'm sorry and I know that those words probably don't mean anything to you, but I'm going to try and change your minds about me. I know to do that it will take a lot of time, and hard work. I'm willing to work for it though, I need to change my ways. I have to change them. My life is sort of crumbling around me, and I realize most of it is my own damn fault. Just let me try to change please." Jessie says with a pained expression.<br>"I don't buy your shit for one minute." Puck spouts off.  
>"Puck …." Mr. Shue says grimacing at the word shit. He really didn't like the kids to use what he considered vulgar language especially on school grounds. He felt that it reflected negatively on him and the school's mindset of the glee club. Mr. Shue suddenly realizes all of his glee club members are holding red roses.<br>"Wait what did you say about roses Mercedes?" Mr. Shue says suddenly snapped back into reality.  
>"I said Rachel left one on each one of our lockers today, for some reason today she also left Britt a teddy bear with a CD in its paw. We were going to pop it in the CD player when you two walked in." Mercedes says with attitude.<br>"Oh by all means let's play it. By the way can I have a closer look at one of those roses, they look beautiful and perfect. I'm going to have to ask Rachel where she got them so I can pick up some for Emma. She would just love how flawless these roses are." Mr. Shue says smiling. He knew how Emma's OCD problems made buying flowers a nightmare for him, but these were truly stunning down to every last petal.  
>"Here you can have mine" Blaine says.<br>"Besides I've already cut myself twice on the thorns" Blaine says while deliberately looking away from Kurt and handing over the rose.  
>Kurt could clearly see that Blaine had two fresh lines of blood running down from his palm of his left hand. He could tell by how long they were that Blaine hadn't simply just nicked himself. Kurt just shook his head in disbelief. He was going to have to have yet another talk with boyfriend.<br>"Thanks Blaine I appreciate it. Now let's see what Rachel has in store for us today on that CD I'm sure it's a lovely new song that she wants to get our opinions on." Mr. Shue says optimistically. He was hoping maybe the CD would take off some of the tension on Jessie.  
>Santana placed the CD into the CD player and pressed play. Rachel's voice came on the cd player.<br>"Hello everyone, I wanted to let you know that I love you all, especially you Finn. I know we're all going through a lot right now, with everything that's been happening. I feel like I've been through so much and I don't know how much more I can handle. I don't really know how to explain it in my own words these feeling I'm feeling so I decided to try and sing it instead. You'll have to listen to the whole thing to understand." Came Rachel 's voice from the CD player. There was a short break where nothing was heard.  
>Everyone began trying to process what Rachel had said when her voice came back on the CD filling the entire room with her voice. Her voice almost sounded unreal to the glee club as the song came out of her voice.<br>She sang.  
>"I hurt myself today<br>To see if I still feel  
>I focus on the pain<br>The only thing that's real  
>The needle tears a hole<br>The old familiar sting  
>Try to kill it all away<br>But I remember everything  
>What have I become<br>My sweetest friend  
>Everyone I know goes away<br>In the end  
>And you could have it all<br>My empire of dirt  
>I will let you down<br>I will make you hurt  
>I wear this crown of thorns<br>Upon my liar's chair  
>Full of broken thoughts<br>I cannot repair  
>Beneath the stains of time<br>The feelings disappear  
>You are someone else<br>I am still right here  
>What have I become<br>My sweetest friend  
>Everyone I know goes away<br>In the end  
>And you could have it all<br>My empire of dirt  
>I will let you down<br>I will make you hurt  
>If I could start again<br>A million miles away  
>I would keep myself<br>I would find a way  
>AN: This song was originally done by Nine Inch Nails but sung by Johnny Cash. In my book Johnny Cash sings it better and a lot of people tend to agree, but both versions are good in their own right.<p> 


	9. Chapter 9 Fallen Rose Petals

The song finally ended and the glee club was left with her words still ringing in their ears. Blaine begins to bite down on his finger nails. _Oh Shit _he thought to himself, _Kurt told Rachel ,my secret and now she's trying to have a fucking glee club intervention. _Blaine needed to get out of here badly; he could feel the walls closing in on him. He needed an escape.

"That song is a little deep and morbid for the little drama queen isn't it Mr. Shue?" Asked Puck

"Why would that little priss sing a song about suicide? It's not exactly like Rachel cared for Karofsky or anything." Santana says sarcastically

"Maybe it wasn't supposed to be about Karofsky." Artie says looking grim

Hearing those words Blaine skin begins to crawl. "I have somewhere I have to be!" He exclaims while jumping out of his chair. He rushed out of the choir room door. He only took a few steps out of the choir room before falling flat on his ass in the hallway. Blaine was shocked to see blood all over the floor, but after taking a close look though, he soon realized that the blood was actually rose petals. He could see a trail of rose petals leading to the auditorium.

Kurt heads out of the choir room after Blaine. He sees Blaine on the floor. He kneels down next to him. "Are you ok?" Kurt asks in a concerned voice.

"Yea I just slipped, who the fuck puts rose petals on the linoleum floor?"

Kurt shaking his head "I don't know, it looks like they are leading to the auditorium though.

Santana steps out of the choir room, and looks down at the two of them, after smirking at  
>Blaine she notices the rose petals leading to the auditorium. She says "This shit has Berry written all over it." Santana gather the rest of the glee club and leads them down the rose petal path into the auditorium.<p>

They all enter the auditorium wandering what in the hell Rachel had in store for them.

"It's so dark in here can somebody go turn on a light?" Finn asks

"I'll get it" says Sam, who for some reason seemed to be very at ease in the darkness

The lights go on and all the glee club members' mouths drop. Kurt and Blaine start screaming and run to the stage, with the rest of the members on their heels. They all could see Rachel lifeless body hanging from the auditorium ceiling.


	10. Chapter 10 Jessie's Girl

AN: Sorry this chapter took so long; it was a bit hard to figure out. This is probably the worst chapter so far. Trust me the other ones will be better. I just had to get this one out of the way first. Hope we don't lose anyone over it, sorry.

Finn forcefully shoved the rest of the glee club members out of the way and pulled Rachel's neck out of the noose that hung her to one of the lights over the stage. He also had to cut a rope that seemed to be attached to her waist. Luckily Finn had a pocket knife attached to his car keys, so he was able to cut her loose pretty quickly. He laid her down on the stage floor gently and placed his head next to her chest. Everyone else in the room just stood their shocked not really aware of what was playing out in front of them. Except for Quinn who had actually always hated Rachel's guts and still did now. She knew it was wrong but she was sort of glad to see Berry hanging there finally out of her life for good. No more of her annoying drama to deal with anymore.

"Bout fucking time" Quinn mutters under her breath so no one could hear except for Puck who gave her a disapproving look.

Finn was terrified the girl he loved was lying in front of him looking like a dead fish. He had his head pressed against her chest; he was looking for any sign of life. He finally heard a faint thump from the girl's chest. He shot up and grabbed ahold of Rachel's face with both of his gigantic hands.

"Rachel can you hear me baby girl? Everything is goanna be alright I'm right here. Please Rachel just open your eyes." Finn said in a shaky voice.

Rachel's eyes fluttered open at the sound of Finn's pleading voice. She looked around her seeing the entire glee club looking over her as well as Mr. Shue and Jessie. She couldn't believe her plan had gone so well everyone was finally giving her attention. Attention she wanted needed, and felt like she deserved. She was so happy with herself she couldn't help a smile from spreading across her face. She slowly sat up while Finn tried to make her stay still.  
>"Finn I'm fine let me sit up." Rachel said.<p>

"But your neck we need to get you to a hospital lay still." Finn ordered.

Rachel shook her head "No honestly I'm fine. The rope wasn't really attached to my neck just my waist." She said while finally siting up.

All the glee club members' jaws about hit the floor; all of them confused by what Rachel had just said.

"I'm confused. Rachel did you really try to commit suicide or what?" Artie said rubbing his head.

Rachel laughs. "No I just really needed you guys to pay attention to me again, and I figured this was the only way that would happen." She was still so happy that they were all just looking at her, that she felt almost as if she were high.

"What this is so fucked up." Puck said rubbing his mohawk.

"Rachel how could you do something like this to us after all we have been through" Mercedes said with tears in her eyes.

"I just needed some attention. You don't understand how much I needed this." Rachel said in a squeaky voice while folding her hands over and over in her skirt.  
>"I can't believe you! I don't know if I will ever be able to forgive you for doing this to us." Kurt said shaking. Kurt then stormed out of the auditorium with Blaine running after him.<br>"I think you need to talk to a professional, I'm going to go get Emma." says before leaving the room.

"I agree with what Kurt said but I know I will never forgive you. I never want to speak to you again." Puck says storming out.

The rest of the glee club members follow after him only leaving Jessie, Finn, and Quinn left in the room with Rachel.  
>"God everyone finally knows how much of a fucking Bitch you are now Rachel! The only thing that would make this better is if you actually done it. Quinn says while flipping her hair up then leaves as well.<p>

Rachel begins to realize that her plan is now going terribly wrong. "Finn say something please" she says with tears in her eyes.

Finn says nothing but shakes his head and get up and runs out of the room. The only person left now with Rachel is Jessie and he's just staring at her.

"Great go on say something about how much you hate me too and how much you really do wish I were dead." Says Rachel putting her hands into her face as she begins to sob.

Jessie bites down on his lip a little, before kneeling down next to Rachel. He puts one of his hands on her back and begins to rub it. "Sssh its okay I could never say that about you. I can't even think that about you. Do you know how much I love you? That's one of the reasons I came back to try and get you to love me again." Jessie says comforting her.

"But everyone hates me now; no one will ever pay any attention to me now. I really can't live without their attention on me it's too hard". Rachel says.

"You really want their attention I will get it for you. Okay, but you have to really want it and be willing to do anything for it." Jessie says while cradling her.

"I'll do anything it takes. Rachel says without hesitation.

"To really get them to notice you you'll actually have to die, and I'll go with you so you will at least have one person's attention throughout your death." Jessie says.

"Okay, but how? She says desperate to have anyone's attention now.

Jessie grabs a hold of Rachel's hand and leads her to the top of McKinley's roof.

"This way it's fast and maybe if we're lucky are faces won't get too badly mangled." Jessie says looking at Rachel while still holding on to her hand.

Rachel looks down realizing how high up they actually were her knees begin to shake a little. Then she looks into Jessie's eyes. Staring into them she is filled with confidence and love.

"Yours is the only attention I will ever need." She says and gives Jessie a long kiss before they both jump holding each other's hands and staring into one another's eyes feeling so much love.


	11. Chapter 11 Cry Baby

Will Schuester was sitting in the empty teacher's lounge staring blankly in to his cup of coffee. Everyone was feeling the pain of another loss of life at McKinley. Shue himself was going over the events in his mind right now, trying to figure out how it all gone so terribly wrong.

He had seen the sign he should have been able to stop it. Now because of him two more life's were gone. He knows it wasn't entirely his fault but he still felt partly to blame. Why hadn't he talked to Emma about Jessie the day he was approached by him? He could remember that day so clearly now and oh how he wished he could change it.

He had been taking a walk through the park when he came across a crying Jessie St. James sitting on a park bench. Will couldn't help but ask what was wrong. He sat down next to him and before Shue knew it the kid had latched onto him and was hiding his face in his shirt, sobbing uncontrollably. Shue had no clue as to how to even begin to react to that. Finally after what seemed like hours to Shue, Jessie finally stopped crying and blurted out his whole story to Shue. He told him of how his little brother had been killed for his god dam shoes, in front of him. How he had watched his little brother bleed to death in front of him.

Jessie told Shue how now he was the only one left. He parents had been gone for years now and that his brother has been the only family he has left and now he was gone too. Now no one wanted him, he was alone. Mr. Shue couldn't let him be alone, could see that look in his eyes to know what it meant.

He had told Jessie he didn't need to be alone that if he could change his ways that he was sure he could become a member of the glee club family. Jessie looked so eager at that, so happy. He thought Jessie might actually be able to change. He knew Jessie needed a family.

Shue could not have perceived how negatively the glee club would react thought. Then all that crap had happened with Rachel, it was no wonder the kid reacted the way he did. Shue had watched the security video of the rooftop and what had happened. Those videos had said it all, both were so desperate for love, and didn't want the chance to lose it again.

Shue shook his head out of his day dream. He can see that the teacher's lounge is still empty. He shakes his head again. "I guess something's in this world aren't safe, even love. I guess no one's ever safe, especially."

A/N: This will be the last crappy chapter and the worst ending ever. But we felt like this story needed to end. There were too many ideas floating around, so we decided to make multiple stories instead of one really long one. Some of this story will apply to others and sometime they won't. But Blaine will always be a cutter.


End file.
